Jason Wants Percy
by Matt's Fics
Summary: Jason and Percy have become close after the prophecy of seven and when Percy goes to talk to Jason about Annabeth problems he runs in on something very personal.
1. Jason Wants Percy

Jason wants Percy

~I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series. They are property of Rick Riordan and his publishers~

Chapter 1: Jason

I sat up in my bunk at camp halfblood and rubbed my eyes to get all the sleep out of them. It was weird living at camp half blood now in the loneliest cabin of all time. Why did my godly parent have to be zeus?

As I sat up I wished that it wasn't zeus but poseidon, then Percy and I would have to share a cabin together. I wanted him so bad with his sea green eyes and that perfect black hair that he didn't even give a care about. It was that bad boy attitude that made him totally hot. I wanted him. I wanted to fuck Percy Jackson. I wanted to put my dick inside his ass and pound him until he couldn't walk. But of course that would never happen; he was already dating Annabeth and he wasn't even gay.

I imagined his hot rock hard abs and his awesome body on top of me making love to me. My own dick started getting hard and I found my hand wandering into my tight blue boxer briefs. My hand wrapped around my boner and slid up and down slowly. My other ran up my body imagining it was Percy doing it. "Fuckk... Oh yeah" I moaned starting to pump faster and faster. Uncontrollably another word came out my mouth "Percy." Sweat rolled down my forhead and I quickly ripped of my shirt throwing it across the room. I slipped off my boxer briefs and threw them over with my shirt.

Every time I pumped my arm flexed showing my toned muscle. My abs glistened only turning me on more and more. My mind wandered back to Percy's hotness and what might be under his shirt...and under his pants...oh my God. That familiar tightening swelled up in my stomach and my dick tingles as I was about to burst. I was in pure ecstasy and I closed my eyes not noticing the door to my cabin swing open. "ugh...Percy" I shouted as the cum shot across the room. The hot white jizz landed in front of someone's feet.

My eyes wandered up the body of the person and I met his eyes. It was Percy standing wide eyes in the doorway, with his eyes staring directly at my dick. "umm.." Percy said not turning away from the sight.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Percy just saw all of that. He saw me shouting his name as I came. What was he thinking. Would he ever be my friend again. I grabbed my underwear from off the floor and shielded my hard cock with it. Percy turned and ran out the door. He must be horrified I thought. I started to run after him but stopped realizing I was naked with a raging hard on. I threw my boxer briefs angrily across the room. "Fuckkk!" I yelled. I just wanted to die. My anger was swelling up inside me and thunder rumbled through the cabin. I needed to cool down. I grabbed a towel from the shelf on my dresser and headed for the shower.

Percy's pov

The morning was so hot outside in camp half blood. It must have been about 8:00 and breakfast would be starting soon. I walked past Heras cabin and headed to the zeus. I needed to talk to Jason... Bad. Annabeth and I just broke up and I needed someone to talk to. Jason was the only one at camp I could really trust. Him and I have become really close since the whole prophecy of seven drama. Piper, hazel, frank, and Leo were all at camp Jupiter doing who knows what. I didn't get why anyone liked that camp. It was so strict and all work and no play. You can't even jerk off without getting thrown in time out or something stupid and I NEED to jerk off especially because Annabeth would never put out. I was totally done with girls at this point.

I continued into the cabin and knocked on the door. Maybe Jason didn't here me. I decided to just go in. I pushed both the double doors wide open to find Jason right out in the open totally naked stroking his cock. My mouth hang wide open as I took in the sight of his huge 9 inch dick. I licked my lips watching intently as he moaned my name and cum shot towards me. Fuck this was the hottest thing I've ever seen. His abs were rock hard and he had the nicest dick ever. He was just plain hot. My dick started to grow in my pants and I ran out before he could notice. At least, I hope he did not notice. I ran back to my cabin trying to hide my boner from passing campers.

Once I was safely inside my cabin I grabbed my cock though my pants. I couldn't even take the time to slide my pants off. I found that I was extremely strong inside my cabin. I grabbed bother sides of my shorts and they ripped straight down the middle exposing my own ten inch penis. It was painfully hard and I wrapped my hand around it. I slid my shirt off and threw it towards the wall but it didn't hit. Something else stopped it. I turned and saw Nico standing in the corner.

Narrarator pov:

"Horny much, Percy" he said staring at Percys hot body. Percy didn't stop holding his Dick and didn't even try to hide his hard on. He rushed over to Nico and slammed his lips onto Nico's starting a furious make out session. His lips felt so good on Percy's and they parted letting Percy slip his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance and Percy parted their lips for a second to year off nico's shirt. Percy didn't care who it was he just knew that he needed to fuck someone. They continued their kiss and percys mouth slid to Nicos neck slightly biting It and then went farther down to nico's nipples. Nico's hands went frantically to his jeans and undid his belt. He unzipped it seductively as Percy got onto his knees and slipped off nico's jeans leaving him in a hot revealing Jockstrap that clearly outlined his hard cock. "That Jockstrap is hot" said Percy.

"I try to look hot for sex." Nico said laughing.

"You planned this?" Asked Percy questioningly, but continued to slip his fingers into the Jockstrap.

"Not exactly, but I have a hot date later"

Percy didn't even care that he wasn't interested in him and wanted someone else. He just wanted contact with someone. "With who, you slut" Percy asked

"One of the guys from camp ju.. Ohhh fuck" Nico was in the middle of his sentence when Percy's tongue licked up Nico's shaft. His tongue swirled around the pink head and he then slid his mouth over the length of his dick. Percy bobbed up and down and Nico tangled his hands in Percy's hair. Nico pushed Percy farther onto his cock and his head flung back in a moan. Nico started to thrust fucking his mouth. His balls started swinging hitting Percy in the chin so Percy started sucking on his balls. The room was filled with strangled moans and slapping noises. "P...Percy Im going to cum!" Nico yelled. Percy didn't care and sucked faster and faster. "Shit...oh my God!" Nico screamed as streams of hot white liquid shot down Percys throat. He continued to suck all over his dick until he ride out his orgasm. But Percy wasn't done with Nico yet.

He stood up and started kissing Nico again and threw him up against that wall. Nico took control and flipped Percy back against the wall and thrusting their erections together. Percy broke the kiss and let Nico suck his finger. Once he decided they were wet enough he continued the kiss and reached around and slid a finger into nico's ass.. "oh shit Percy" Nico moaned into their kiss. But was cut off by a scream as Percy shoved another finger in scissoring him open. Percy flipped Nico over and lined his Dick up with his hole. He thrusted in without letting Nico adjust. He put his hands on nico's hips and thruster in again harder hitting his sweet spot. "ahhhh..shit fuck damn" Nico screamed in pleasure. Percy joined in with the moaning about to explode inside Nico. Nico's hand wrapped around his own cock and pumped with Percys thrusts. "oh yeah... Nico!" Percy yelled as he exploded inside him and Nico spewed all over his chest. They both ride out their orgasms and Percy pulled out. They both walked over to the bed and collapsed into eachothers arms.

"Where the hell did you learn that Percy?" Nico asked smiling from pleasure.

"The son of the sea God gets around. I can't help that Im hot."

"That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Fuck!" Percy yelled

"what is it? Did you not enjoy that?" Asked Nico curiously.

"No it's not that, it's just complicated." Percy's thoughts were racing but he wasn't thinking of Nico he was only think of Jason. Of what he _would _have done to Jason. Maybe the only reason he had sex sith Nico was because he was so frustrated with Jason. He wanted him so bad did not know it.

"it's Jason isn't it." He asked quieter than he usually was.

"Yes...I never really noticed it before today I mean we were just friends and hung out all the time but today I saw him and I wanted him. I was frustrated because.I didn't knowing he would feel that same way."

"just go get him then" said Nico.

"But what will he even think because of what I just did with me and you" Percy responded.

"It's just our little secret" he winked and got dressed and walked out of the cabin.


	2. Percy Seduces Jason

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/NO%20NAME/STUFF/Percy%20seduces%

Percy seduces Jason

~I do not own any of the characters/plots of the series. They are property of Rick Riordan and is producers~

Jason pov:

I got into the shower thinking about Percy. I must have scarred him or something? Why would he run out like that if I didn't? I just screwed everything up. A year got mixed up in the water from the shower as it streamed down my face. It wasn't my fault I can't control my hormones any more. Thoughts raced through my head about stupid things like maybe being a half blood makes you some sort of sex crazed freak or something, but mostly it was Percy. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

Thinking back, I remembered the day when I first came to camp after the prophecy. It was weird at first being Roman and all. Everything was quieter and people did whatever they wanted and feeling like a is not fun. Besides everyone I really knew here was from the quest and most of them were at camp Jupiter except Percy. I walked down the stretch of cabins and a began to loom over me. I heard Percy and annabeth talk about their triumphs on the rock wall before, but it looked more intimidating then they made it out to be. My eyes glanced towards the top fixing on Percy as he jumped to another ledge dodgeing a falling rock. His hair was damp with sweat and he moved furiously to the top. Once he got there he raised his arms in triumph but tripped over his own feet.

I laughed to myself but he looked around thinking no one noticed and jumped down from a rope that Hong on the side of the wall. I jogged over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and ducked out of the way to trick him. "Hey Jason" he chuckled as he whirled around to face me.

"Nice trip up there" I laughed and his face turned red.

"I thought nobody saw that."

"Hey do you wanna sit with me at the campfire tonight.. I don't really know a lot of people and..." I rambled on nervously and Percy cut me off.

"of course, meet me at my cabin at 6 and we'll walk over together" he said like it was no big deal. He didn't realize my crush was already forming.

That night we sat together and just talked about nothing in particular and for a moment I started to think he might like me to, but after the way he ran out I must have been making it all up in my head.

I snapped back to reality and turned on the cold water in the shower to cool me off as I imagined him naked again. I snapped off the foset and put a hand through my blonde hair and grabbed a towel from the rack. The were gold laced with silver and I wrapped it around my waist and walked into my room. It wasn't like I needed to really cover up since no one else lived in my cabin except me but I was kind of self conscious free Percy walked in on me.

I dried of and slipped on a pair of jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt. It made me feel like I belonged and to be honest I liked it better than the camp Jupiter purple ones. I heard a bell ring signaling breakfast and headed down to the pavilion to meet the other campers.

The same time that I walked out of my cabin Percy walked out of his and shot me a nervous glance. He started heading towards me and I tried not to meet his eyes. The closer he got the redder my face got and I almost burst. Once he got to my side he tilted his head and locked his sea green eyes on mine. You could really just get lost in them.

"...Jason...Jason did you hear me?" Percy was saying as came back to focus.

"what sorry Perce" I said distractedly.

"I was just saying how you don't have to be embarrassed. It's not like your the only one that does it. I mean I do it too, probably more than you." Percy said with a smirk.

The thought of Percy doing that to himself sparked my attention. "Well yeah, but it's not everyday you walk in on someone doing it." I said back.

Percy whispered under his breath but I barely heard it. "We'll I enjoyed the show"

"what?" I asked smiling knowing that he enjoyed it.

"N..nothing just talking to myself. But besides we are best friends who cares" he said confidently.

"but I moaned your name Percy, don't you find that at least a little weird" I asked hesitating as the words came out. I was unsure of how he would feel and it felt like retirees before he responded.

"Not weird. I moan yours all the time" Percy replied back with a wink.

My mouth dropped but our conversation was cut off by the crowd gathering for breakfast. I was left drowning in my own thoughts. A bulge grew and my jeans became impossibly tight as I followed Percy to a table where Nico was sitting. "what are you gaping at?" Nico asked me noticing my jaw still hanging open.

"umm...nothing" I said quickly without looking up to meet his eyes. Percy chuckled a little and I couldn't help but laugh too. We sat and are breakfast and about 20 minutes later chitin went up to the front. He stamped his hooves loudly to get everybody attention and announced that later that evening we would be playing capture the flag. I heard about it from Percy and Annabeth and it sounded so much fun and I was super excited. That's when he announced that Percy and I would be leading a team against the Ares cabin and whoever else they chose be on there side.

I looked over at Percy and he winked at me an licked his lips. What could that mean? All I knew was that it turned me on.

I got up and shot away from the table and Percy ran up behind me and slapped me on the ass. A small yelp escaped me and I turned to see him wink again. Why was he being so seductive. "Can't wait to crush those Ares guys. I really hate them" he said and continued. "Don't you Jason?"

"Yeah..sure" I said just to agree with Percy.

"It just makes you want to _fuck _them up doesn't it?" He spent a long time on the word fuck and it seductively rolled out of his mouth. I didn't really acknowledge it and I was still getting used to camp half didn't want to offend anyone yet. "Come on Jason get in the winning spirit!" He yelled playfully shoving me.

I stumbled a but but planted my foot to prevent from falling. "Sorry Percy, just got a lot on my mind" I said calmly even though inside I was freaking out knowing that it was mostly about him. "We can just wing it with capture the flag. I mean were are both the hottest, strongest, and most powerful campers what do we have to worry about."

"Definitely right about the two hottest campers, but I guess I'll see you later than" he replied and there he goes again with the sexy talk. Why did he have to emphasize the hottest? Not like he isn't hot, but still.

"yep see ya" I said just about to walk away when Percy stopped me.

"Wait just one more thing" he turned around and swung a hand out and it headed straight for my pants. His palm hit the head of my Dick and I held in the pleasure and moans that wanted to escape. The rest of his fingers wrapped around and he palmer me through my pants for a few seconds and then walked away. I stood there for a minute just shocked. My own hand landed back just where Percy put his and I relived the moment. Shit how could he just do that and walk away. What was his angle?

I tried to find him all day, but he was no where to be seen, I just had to wait for the capture the flag game.

I was in my cabin just after dinner gathering armor for the game and freshening up. I need to look good for the battle. I heard a loud horn sound and headed for the forest to meet with the rest of my team. It looked like we had the Aphrodite cabin who are virtually useless with fighting and then there was re hermes cabin along side of them and some of the other smaller gods children. I saw Percy mixed in with the crowd and I made my way over to him. We both spoke together giving details of what everyone should do. I noticed that Percy was staggering our team so that we would be able to sit watch. I laughed to myself at his devious scam. Then another horn sounded signaling the start and everyone ran to there places.

The hermes cabin made up most of the frontline and the Aphrodite sat way in the back guarding the flag. Percy and I ran to get behind a gigantic rock to stop anyone that made it through. There was no one else in our sight because a bunch of boulders blocked us.

As the voices of our team dissipated I began to relax and treated up against the rock. Percy was writing something in the dirt with a as he finished the realization of what it said stung in my head. I rubbed my eye to make sure I saw it right. It read "fuck me Jason" I was in pure shock as I looked up at him. He raised and eyebrow and winked seductively like always. I couldn't hold it back any longer and I tackled him to the ground attaching my lips to his in a frenzy. My tongue fought his in an endless battle and my hand pressed at the back of his neck deepened the kiss. My other hand slid up his shorts and caressed his thigh. He worked furiously with his hands and they touched all over my body. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and whipped it off. I continued the kiss with more passion and sound of lips smacking together was all that filled my head. My hips pressed into his crotch and our erections hit eachother. I could feel how rock hard he was beneath his shorts and it only turned me on more. I grinded against him again and this time let my hands shirt over his head. "Fuck Percy" I moaned seeing the hottest abs and the sexiest nipples. My mouth attached to the nipples and I felt a hand un button my pants. Sweat rand down between our bodies and I ran my tongue down his and went to unbuckle his pants as he did mine. I got done first as I had more space being on top of him and wrapped them of of him leaving only bright blue boxer briefs. He did that same to me revealing my bright yellow ones.

Even in the heat of the moment I thought how ironic it was me being son of zeus having yellow and he son of poseidon having blue. His hand grabbed my throbbing dick through my pants and I moaned into the kiss as he took over, flipping me onto my back. I thruster up into his Dick and he moaned into my mouth and stripped my boxers off revealing my hard cock at 9 inches. His mouth instantly dropped to it and wrapped around it and he went to work bobbing up and down. I started to fuck into his mouth and he gagged a little but went further down. I pushed his head down the last inch and he deep throated me. "Fuck Percy" I screamed in ecstasy and he moaned onto my Dick only making me return the moan. I was getting closer to my climax and Percy noticed and pulled off me.

I jumped up and pulled his own boxers down and flipped him around ads side towards me. I was about to put a finger in to loosen him up when he said "Just fuck me already" and I switched to line up my cock. I started to slide in cautiously to let him warm up but I guess he didn't need it when he pushed his as onto me and moaned. I took that as a signal to go faster and I pumped Into him. I pulled almost all the way out every time and pushed with all my force back in. Every time he screamed and his hand frantically grabbed his cock and jerked off irraticaly. "J...Jason on gonna" and in that instant he was cut off by the sexiest moans and cum sprayed all over the ground. Seconds later I burst into him and we collapsed onto the floor. I stayed in him not wanting to pull out. Eventually the horn sounded and we cleaned up and headed back. On the way back we dropped behind the pack and kept to ourselves. My hand needed more so instead of holding hands I thrust my hand into his pants and grasped his cock. He did the same with me and we scurried behind the other campers and back to my cabin.

I slammed the door shut and our passion from earlier restarted. Except this time we were already to far gone to just make out. We both stripped radiotherapy and Percy slipped a finger into my ass. "Oh God Percy" I moaned and he split me open with his monstrous 10 inch. I screamed as he thrust into me and hit my sweet spot. I almost came in the instant he did that but I held it in to continue the pleasure. I pulled off of him to walk to the bed. I didn't want just a normal fucking. I wanted it hardcore. I saw a position that I wanted to try out so bad. I laid on my back and put my ass in the air while Percy grabbed my feet. He was standing and thrust into me with his legs spread and moaning. He Guthrie spot again and I couldn't hold back and came all stomach. He came into me and it oozed out. We laid down on my bed and relaxed after the craziness. He turned towards me but instead of my face he found my cock. I wasn't finished and I decided to 69 with Percy. We both putt our mouths around each others dick and sucked until we both came for the third time that night.

I was so tired that I didn't even move back up to Percy and just slept with his dick on my face.

~to be continued. Next chapter will probably have Nico and Leo in it so stay tuned.~


End file.
